Half Moon Lies
}} Half Moon Lies is the eleventh episode of The Dragon Prince and second chapter of the second book, "'Sky". After a fierce showdown with Rayla, Soren and Claudia argue about the best way to deal with the princes. Rayla worries she's kept a secret too long. Plot Soren hesitates to execute the sleeping Rayla as he finds it to be not sporting, so he asks Claudia to wake her for a few seconds. To their surprise, Rayla was already awake because of the thorn that was poking into her from the rose she grabbed before she fell. A sword fight between Rayla and Soren ensues, but with the help of her sister, Claudia, Soren gains the upper hand. Callum intervenes and ceases their battle by telling Soren and Claudia that Rayla poses no threat and he and Ezran were never kidnapped. Callum manages to settle for a temporary truce, asking that if the siblings still didn't see Rayla as a friend, they could resume the fight in the morning. At Runaan's former cell where the mysterious mirror is still kept, Viren makes a visit in preparation to once again attempt in unveiling the mirror's purpose. Throughout the day, Viren concocts a true-sight serum that he pours in his eyes that will finally break the mirror's mystery. But even with the serum in his eyes, Viren only sees his reflection at the mirror. Tired and frustrated, Viren lashes out by tearing up his equipment and even pushing aside the candles, causing fire to erupt before ultimately being absorbed by Viren's magic, leaving the room in darkness. The mirror suddenly begins glowing, revealing an unknown library. At dawn, Soren suggests that in order to fulfill their mission, they should take the princes by force and stuff them in sacks. Claudia strongly objects, suggesting instead that they first make a soft approach that will persuade them to come home to Katolis. To start, Claudia prepares pancakes for the entire group at breakfast. Claudia then asks Callum about the dragon egg, to which he reveals that it's no more. Claudia quickly becomes worried but when she learns that the egg hatched, she becomes awestruck by the cuteness of Zym, though she still thinks that the dragon will someday be a powerful weapon against humanity. Rayla makes it clear to Claudia that she and the princes intend to continue their mission in returning Zym to Xadia. Seeing that the princes aren't convinced to return, Soren resorts to lying about how King Harrow longs for their return, much to Claudia's objection. Nonetheless, Claudia asks for Soren one more day to persuade the princes to return before they are left with no choice but to force them to. Claudia heads over to where the princes are staying, interrupting Rayla when she was about to break Harrow's death to Callum, by asking for a walk. As they converse, Callum confesses that he destroyed her primal stone, but in order to earn his trust, Claudia understands and doesn't get angry by his actions. Callum then offers Claudia by being his escort on a tour around the caldera. Meanwhile, Soren proceeds to fulfill his father's secret order of killing the princes by inviting Ezran for a ride in his own makeshift zipline, that covers a rapidly flowing river at the middle. To ensure its safety, Soren confidently tests out the rope's strength himself with only his sword and makes it to the end. Ezran and Zym finally ride the zip line on their own and makes it to the end, though is disappointed that Zym didn't open his wings during the whole trip, so Soren suggests they go again, but this time, they ride it first. After returning to the top, Ezran and Zym begin their second descent on the zip line, leaving Soren alone and proceeds to loosen the single peg securing the entire rope to finally stage an accident. However, Rayla jumps in front of him, sees through his scheme and forces him to take a ride if he thinks the ride is secure. Soren fearfully does so but not before tightly securing the peg for his descent. As they tour the temple, Callum expresses his sorrow after learning that his race is incapable of performing Primal Magic. But Claudia insists that he still can perform magic if he wishes with Dark Magic since its source is to consume a creature containing magic. Callum wishes to learn Primal Magic since he dislikes how Dark Magic is practiced, despite Claudia's view that Dark Magic gave humans a chance to do amazing things in the absence of primal magic. Afterwards, Claudia becomes euphoric when they visit the ruins of Moonhenge. Callum then asks Claudia on a date later tonight to visit the full beauty of the Moon Nexus, to which Claudia is delighted. Rayla returns to the princes chambers trying to convince Callum again to distrust Soren and Claudia by accusing Soren of setting a trap for Ezran by setting up a zip line with a loose peg, in which he tightened it after he was discovered. But since Rayla explained it badly, Callum doubts the act. Rayla pleads Callum to believe her, but dismisses her since Callum has known Soren and Claudia for far longer than Rayla. Dejected, Rayla leaves Callum alone in the room and proceeds to seek Lujanne's advice at her temple. Lujanne's advise is the opposite of what Rayla believes what is right, and this is where she realizes that she must be honest with Callum by finally revealing King Harrow's death in order to gain his full trust. Callum and Claudia walk hand-in-hand together towards the Moon Nexus, where the caldera's lake beautifully reflects half of the moon. Callum and Claudia then begin to share an intimate moment as both begin to lean in and kiss, but Claudia stops, having the urge to reveal something to Callum. Meanwhile, Rayla wanders around Moonhenge and spots Callum nearby, finally having a chance to tell the truth about his stepfather but she's too late as Callum emerges with his face in tears, revealing that Claudia finally told Callum about King Harrow's death. Cast Trivia Credits *Corvus can be seen in the credits asking the wielder of the sunforged daggerBook One, Chapter 7:"The Dagger and the Wolf" for directions as to where Team Zym may have headed. References }} Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Book Two Category:A to Z